1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling a contents player, and more particularly, to a technology for controlling a contents player by using the motion of a grasping power. Specifically, the present invention is the technology for controlling up or down of the channel and volume of the contents player by using the change in the grasping power of both hands as a model of a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a technology for a contents player is studied, a research for the control technology of a contents player has been actively conducted. In particular, there is a growing need to introduce a device that can conveniently assist in the control of the operation by the user without directly accessing the contents player.
The technology for controlling the contents player includes a control button input means disposed in a player or accessories, such as ears phone, or the means of using a wireless remote controller, and the like. However, for the means as mentioned above, it is inconvenient to input a control order by using a hand action with seeing the direct control button or controller by the user.
Specifically, a movement of user's eyes or an action of grasping a device can be a natural behavior in general. However, if a user is in a situation when it is difficult for a user to control accessories or move user's eye, such as driving, working out and the like, such that issues that threaten user safety, or cause unnatural actions occur.
Therefore, there is a growing a need to technology for user's convenience for controlling the contents player, and developing a technology in response to the above has been actively performed.
For example, there is a method for controlling player by recognizing a gesture, a brainwave, or a voice. However, the gesture, the brainwave, or the voice sensitively reacts according to a sensor attachment location, user's mental state, and neighborhood noise, such that accuracy in controlling can be reduced. In addition, because in the case of the gesture or the brainwave, a special device for sensing the gesture or the brainwave should be installed in body parts such as in a user's hair or in front of the face, and the like, there is a problem in that user may feel uncomfortable when the user is driving or exercising.
Therefore, a need for a technology to control accurately the contents player using a further device, in which user may not feel uncomfortable by wearing the device is growing.